rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Longstreet
General Daniel James Longstreet, Starfleet Marine Corps (November 1, 2195-) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the world of Star Trek roleplaying. Longstreet is portrayed by Australian actor John Noble, known for his role as Denethor in the Peter Jackson film version of J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy. The name was a nod to Underwood's love of American Civil War history, as Longstreet is (partially) named for General Robert E. Lee's chief commander. Other indications of Civil War history in Underwood's roleplaying include mentions of Stonewall Jackson and the Virginia Military Institute, the school Jackson taught at as the Civil War broke out. Origins Daniel Longstreet is a fourth-generation Eugenic, born on Alpha Centauri IV in 2195. Longstreet, like Neill, has a military ancestry that dates back to at least the 1840s. His most noted ancestor was Lieutenant General James Longstreet, a corps commander in the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia. Daniel's family had more noticable European accents than their Civil War ancestor, but the bloodlines are still the same. Starfleet Service and Reydovan Ascendancy Early SFMC: 2213-2272 Longstreet enlisted in the Starfleet Marine Corps, a small defense force at the time, in 2213, and became an officer in 2225. He rose to the rank of Lieutenant General in 2270, having been involved in many of the same conflicts that Kiran Joshmaul and Joshua Underwood fought in; the first official UFP/Klingon contact in 2218, the Battle of Donatu V, and the Kznti Incursion. After the Battle of Zetar in 2272 that ended the Incursion, Joshmaul made his case against the Federation Council and Starfleet Command, accusing them of mismanagement, and purposely lying to the rest of the Fleet about the operations against the Kzin several years prior to the Kzin attack at Tau Ceti. Longstreet was as outraged as Joshmaul was, and resigned in protest. Joshmaul and Underwood vanished four years later. Until 2296, Longstreet always suspected that the Council had engineered the incident, to dispose of the two powerful admirals. The Rise of Emperor Joshmaul I On August 28, 2296, while in retirement on his homeworld of Alpha Centauri IV, Longstreet received a message from Reydovan Prime's moon of Serenia, and he was shocked to silence to find that it was Kiran Joshmaul who had sent it. Joshmaul explained he was in the middle of "the greatest conclave ever convened", the Conclave of Serenia, that led to the establishment of the Reydovan Empire. He invited Longstreet to become commander of his Marine Corps, and Longstreet readily accepted. He arrived on Reydovan Prime on October 10, 2296, the day the Conclave adjourned. The following day, Joshmaul was crowned Emperor in a public ceremony. Joshua Underwood was named commander of the Imperial Navy, whule Longstreet took command of the Imperial Marine Corps. Both men took part in the three-year war with the United Federation of Planets in 2298-2301, and both signed the Treaty of Korolev which ended the pointless conflict. A Change of Allegiance, and Apparent Death Longstreet transffered to the Starfleet Marine Corps and was named its commander in 2372. However, he apparently does not survive the Dominion War. According to official reports from Longstreet's staff, Longstreet was killed on March 16, 2375, during the Battle of Cardassia. flagship, the Stonewall Jackson, was ambushed by three Dominion dreadnoughts and six cruisers. A torpedo impact threw Longstreet into the air and head-first into a bulkhead, snapping bones in his neck. Reinforcements under Longstreet's deputy, Jeremiah Neill, arrived just in time to prevent the Jackson's destruction, but not in time to save the Commanding General; Longstreet apparently died of his injuries in the ship's sickbay. After the survivors from the Jackson brought him back to Earth, Longstreet was given a state funeral, and several noted leaders from the Federation and its allies were present for the occasion. His flag-draped casket was given a public viewing at Starfleet Headquarters before he was buried in Arlington National Cemetery. Longstreet was beloved both by his men and the Federation as a whole, and well-respected by the Klingons, the Romulans and the Reydovans, the Federation's allies in the war against the Dominion. When he supposedly died, all four nations grieved for the loss of one of the best commanders who ever lived. It is widely believed by all observers that Jeremiah Neill, his deputy, was to blame for the incident, and that Neill was too ambitious for anyone's liking - and that included Longstreet himself. Jeffrey Rawlins, later to join Neill's staff, had been at the General's side until Longstreet was taken to Sickbay, and he would bear a burning (as yet unexpressed) hatred for Neill for the rest of his life while still serving as his confidant. Even Neill's family - particularly his elder son, Lt. Colonel Ross Joseph "RJ" Neill, and his nephew, Major General Jonathan Ross - questioned whether or not Neill would continue to serve as Longstreet's XO when the General was in command. In fact, it was believed that Longstreet was planning on removing Neill from his post for his constant incitement of fights with fellow officers. But after Longstreet's apparent death, Neill became the Commanding General, and his egotistical nature has led him into conflicts with his officers. In recent days, however, Neill has gained the respect and trust of his men, proving to be a worthy successor to Longstreet. What Really Happened to the General? It is widely believed that Longstreet did not die of his injuries, but was apparently betrayed by General Neill, via insiders in Longstreet's staff who wished to elevate Neill to the Commandant's post before Longstreet could relieve him. Neill vehemently denies any involvement in the incident, citing that he was delayed by what he described as "unknown forces". An investigation of the logs onboard Neill's flagship, the U.S.S. Shenandoah, confirms that there was indeed an unknown force using Reydovan-style vessels later favored by Artimus Devaneaux's forces during the Reydovan Civil War. The logo was the symbol of the Reydovan Empire with two crossed blades running underneath it; this has become known in recent days as Artimus' symbol, along with the "White Hand" which serves as the symbol of his footsoldiers. Could it be possible, then, that Artimus - who, by the time of Longstreet's "death", was slated for execution - intended to destabilize the SFMC before he began his master plan of conquest? He knew that Neill was disliked by most of Starfleet, including the returning Admiral Kiran Joshmaul; therefore, Artimus believed that Neill's removal was immiment upon his return. Much to his chagrin, Neill remained in command and eventually regained his reputation with Starfleet, who knew him as a master strategist. Neill's strategic genius eased his relations with Joshmaul as well, which also complicated Artimus' plans. Working together with Imperial commander-in-exile Kieran Devaneaux - Artimus' son - Joshmaul and Neill came up with a plan of action, which involved dispatching General David Highland to Reydovan Prime to destabilize Artimus' two-month reign of blood over the Empire. Longstreet's Location Unbeknownst even to Artimus, Longstreet survived his injuries when he was dumped (along with supposed other "corpses" - who were in fact Reydovan-trained soldiers who could affect their biochemistry to appear dead) from the Stonewall Jackson's sickbay by insiders loyal to Artimus. Longstreet's physician treated the general's wounds and Longstreet spent much of the time recuperating. He is believed to be somewhere in the Adiam Pack, along with survivors of his staff. Longstreet, Daniel